Imperial Food and Drink
The Imperium of Man is a galaxy-spanning interstellar human empire, the ultimate authority for the majority of the human race in the Milky Way Galaxy in the 41st Millennium. This is a list of known Imperial Food and Drink. Drinks Alcoholic Beverages *'Amasec' - Amasec is a popular alcoholic drink distilled from wine. It can range from lesser brews barely fit for use as firebombs to well-aged and flavourful brands suitable for only the finest of the Emperor's servants. *'Dammassine' - An alcoholic beverage that has a sweet herbal taste with a hint of almond. *'Estufagemi Wine' - A pungent alcoholic beverage brewed on the Agri-World of Iesta Veracrux. *'[[Fenrisian Ale |Fenrisian Ale (''Mjod)]]' - An extremely potent concoction distilled from the fermentation of the native plants of Fenris. Highly alcoholic and toxic, it is one of the very few beverages that can actually intoxicate an Astartes, managing to bypass their impressive bioengineered resistance to such toxic substances as alcohol. The Space Wolves Chapter are deeply fond of the drink, and consume large amounts of ''Mjod during their boisterous feasts, often competing against one another to determine who can drink the most Mjod before passing out. *'Old-Foiz' - A popular alcoholic beverage enjoyed throughout the Imperium. *'Rahzvod'- Strong vodka-like alcoholic beverage hailing from Vostroya, distributed as a common ration among the Imperial Guard regiments of the Vostroyan Firstborn. *'Rotgut' - Alcohol comes in many shapes and sizes throughout the Imperium, and most cultures are noted for at least one kind of fermented liquid. The catch-all term for these more basic brews (especially by travellers) is rotgut booze. *'Theosophist's Philtre' - The Theosophist's Philtre is a heady, thick liquor of the planet Archaos, forbidden by ancient law upon that world. It is said to give a drinker depth and clarity of thought, and though this is likely no more than the mystique that attends any forbidden item, this rare intoxicant is prized as a sign of culture and wealth amongst sophisticates of the Calixis Sector. *'Tranq' - The term "tranq" covers an array of artificial, alcoholic chem-distillates made by the low-hive masses of the Golgenna Reach. The techniques for producing tranq have been carried throughout the Calixis Sector by crew-scum, criminals, and Guardsmen. Drinking tranq numbs the body and mind, a very different feeling to being drunk on rotgut, amasec or other spirits. Though similar in end result, the effects of tranq are unpleasant, depressive, and an acquired taste. *'Wild Snake' - Wild Snake is a rare and potent liquor brewed out in the badzones in the underhive of the Hive World of Necromunda, where it commands a price to match. If they can find some it is not uncommon for an Outlaw gang to get tanked up on Wild Snake before a fight -- "Snake Courage" as it's called. Non-Alchoholic Beverages *'Recaf'- Recaf is a popular hot beverage, made from crushed and brewed leafes. The composition can vary from planet to planet, but most blends have a stimulant such as caffeine as a basic release agent. * Solian Tea * Tanna *'Sacra' *'Ploin Juice'- A common non-alcoholic beverage popular with many ship’s crews as it combats many common illnesses brought on by the habitual poor diets most find in space travel. Made from the lopsided ploin fruit, it is rich in many vitamins and has an extended shelf life. It can be added to most poor quality distillations to add much-needed flavour, or even used as the basis for its own strong drink commonly known as “wobble” (as this is both what the fruit does when set upright, and what most users do after imbibing a few shots). Foods Meats *'Ambull' *'Devil Fish' *'Grox' - Grox are large, fast and aggressive reptilian animals originating from the Solomon System. When that star system was absorbed into the Imperium, it was discovered that this native herd animal possessed many useful traits, such as the ability to survive in almost any environment and to thrive on even the most indigestible food. Grox meat itself is also extremely palatable and nutritious, and nearly every single part of the beast is edible. *'Hetelfish' *'Horn-Head' *'Snow-Ox' Other Consumables *'Amino-Porridge' - A nutrient-dense food eaten by Space Marines. *'Birri Truffles' *'Caba Nuts' *'Fruits' *'Gantha-Root Rollup' *'Nafar Biscuits' *'Pastries' *'Triglyceride Gel' - A consumable gelatinous foodstuff consumed by Space Marines. *'Vorder Leaves' * Corpse Starch Non-Human Foods It is known that some xenos foods, such as that of the Eldar, are edible by the humans of the Imperium of Man. During the time of the Great Crusade, Eldar food was consumed by the Space Marines of the Emperor's Children Legion, which may have been possible because of the enhanced nature of the Astartes' physiology, because the Eldar knew what was palatable to humans, or because Eldar physiology is similar enough to that of Mankind that their food meets human taste and nutritional requirements. Xenos-cultured forms of wheat have also been consumed by the populations of Imperial worlds, especially in times of famine, though this is illegal under Imperial law, as is the possession of all other xenos technologies or cultural artefacts. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 48 * Dark Heresy: Inquisitor's Handbook ''(RPG), pg. 165 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook (RPG), pp. 148-149 *''Necromunda: Outlanders'' (Supplement), pg. 57 *''Rogue Traders: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 141-143 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), pp. 212-213 *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Deathwatch'' (Novel) by Steve Parker *''Eisenhorn'' Trilogy by Dan Abnett *''Fire Warrior'' (Novel) by Simon Spurrier, pg. 156 *''Grey Knights'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Necropolis'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Nemesis'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Priests of Mars'' (Novel), pg. 88 *''Shadowsun'' (Novella), pg. 28 Category:I Category:Imperium